


【诺乐】今天要来点小熊软糖吗？

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: *女装注意‘*扩写了一下，鸭肝pwp*谁能想到我一开始是想写小清新的（）





	【诺乐】今天要来点小熊软糖吗？

“蕾蕾。”

这是李帝努最初知道的名字，从街角的咖啡厅听到的，店主的女儿穿着一身可爱的女仆装在店里灵活地穿来穿去，偶尔忙碌的时候叫这位“蕾蕾”姑娘出来帮忙，然后一个戴着毛绒熊耳头箍的女仆就从里间蹦跳着出来——李帝努觉得她像泰迪熊，白雪公主和花木兰的结合体，皮肤很白，眼睛弯弯的细细的，亮橘色的头发梳成一对调皮的小辫。

仅仅是“可爱”这样的词在她身上也变得无比苍白，李帝努经常呆望着她，以至于忘了吃自己桌上点的蛋糕，有一次甚至被蕾蕾发现了，店里人不多，蕾蕾觉得很有趣，就这样背着手站在他桌前，

“……！呜哇抱歉！！”

李帝努吓得脸红了两圈，端正地坐好，逗得蕾蕾“噗嗤”笑出声，在他额头上点了一下。

“小帅哥在想未来的女朋友吗？好可爱哈哈哈……”

就这么被点破单身事实的李帝努很不甘心地低下头，不过万幸没被发现其实是在看她……他结完账就跌跌撞撞地出了门，蕾蕾在身后用清亮甜美的声调招呼他“欢迎再来呀~”

肯定会再来的。

又是一个无聊的下午，李帝努又被老师拉过去帮她批作业，自己是成绩还可以，也不用老是让自己义务干这种事吧……正闷闷地想着的他抬起头，一个棕色头发的白白净净的男生从窗前路过，李帝努手里的笔差点掉地上。

“怎么啦？”一旁的老师奇怪地望着他。

“没事……对不起”李帝努收拾了一下思路，视线重新回到成堆的作业本上。

蕾蕾？还是她的哥哥或者弟弟？为什么在我们学校？

他像往常一样到那家咖啡厅，这次是店主女儿出来接待他，他问，蕾蕾呢，她看了他一眼，蕾蕾今天学校做值日生呢。

！那就对了！为什么放学后自己在办公室看见了路过的神秘男孩，那个男孩就是……李帝努不敢往下想下去了，自己偷偷喜欢的可爱的熊耳美少女原来是男的……说出来绝对要被李楷灿那帮熊孩子笑死……哎一西………

他第二天就在隔壁班看到了那个男生，和蕾蕾除了发型以外几乎一模一样，连说话的声音和语调也是，相似度高的他想骂人，他隐约听见有人叫他“辰乐”，辰乐就像小熊一样笑着跑过去，仔细一看，连圆圆的肩膀和笔直细长的腿都像的不行，李帝努觉得这里如果不是教室，他可能就当场去世了。

可是为什么知道他是男生以后还是心跳的这么快……李帝努一头撞进附近的洗手间，把自己关在隔间，低头发现自己已经撑起了不合时宜的小帐篷。

他正准备解决一下赶紧回去上课，听见有人在用力敲他的门。

“咖啡厅的小帅哥！！请出来一下！！！！！”

“？？？”

“我是蕾蕾！我有话要和你说！！！！”

————————————tbc————————————

木星，土卫二，五水合硫酸铜。

李帝努每次紧张地要死的时候就在心里默念毫不相关的东西让自己冷静下来，但是今天这招不太管用了，因为辰乐还在外面拼命敲门。他解开的裤子拉链拉到一半，那根东西尴尬地卡在夹缝里，现在是什么？突然的人生选择题？？开门，或者不开门，或者让辰乐走——李帝努分析了一下觉得第三个选项最体面，但是也最不可能，他能在这里敲个五分钟的门，就意味着他可以再等五分钟，十分钟，二十分钟，

“你不要误会！！”门外的人开始自说自话地辩解起来了，李帝努差点感叹出声，好可爱的声音，“我不是女装癖！只是知妍姐姐说我很可爱让我穿的，还答应我给我加奖金…只是在打工啦！！不要误会！！！”

知妍姐姐就是常见到的店主女儿，李帝努开始奇怪堂堂男人怎么会为了点奖金就穿裙子，家里不给零花钱的吗……或者说他本来就喜欢——对不起，跑题了。

“我没有！”李帝努终于憋出来一句回答，感觉声音都变调了。

啊真的在里面……辰乐不敲门了，抱着手站在门口，“那就出来吧，回去上课吧”

淦！我现在怎么出来！！李帝努头都要裂了，等你有了我才能出去啊熊熊宝宝……他最后咬咬牙，拉上裤链，用校服上衣的下摆遮住裤裆，猛地拉开门。

不见了。

钟辰乐？是叫这个名字吗？

李帝努没想到他在学校合唱团的名单上发现了他，还是领唱之一，真没想到还是个挺厉害的人，后来又听说他家还很有钱，那为啥要去打工……体验生活吗……

他还是每天下午有空就去咖啡厅，“蕾蕾”——辰乐——却不怎么来了，偶尔快活地出现在门口，也只待一会儿就走了。果然阔少根本不用认真工作也可以舒服地生活下去的，李帝努倒也不是嫉妒什么的，只是见他的次数变少了，心里总不是个滋味。

“你怎么了？天天跟个蔫了的萝卜一样？”

李楷灿把书放在李帝努仰天望天花板的脸上，被他拍掉。

“你好烦…不关你事”

“今天很暴躁嘛，是不是有心上人啦？哈哈哈哈哈哈”李楷灿笑得眼睛都眯没了，“我们全能脸赞天才都担心不能成功？那得是多漂亮多可爱的美人啊……”

也可以这么说…但是辰乐是男孩子，这么说还是怪怪的，李帝努不耐烦地挠挠头，从座位上站起，出去买午饭了。

回来的时候，楷灿不在了，桌肚里塞了包小熊软糖，李帝努以为是楷灿开玩笑塞给他的，也没管，啃了个三明治就趴桌上睡了。

“帝努哥，”

“帝努哥！！！！”

这一声大嗓门可把李帝努吓坏了，几乎从桌子上跳起，他抬头一看窗外的夕阳，原来是自己睡过了，下午没课这事他也给忘了，最近真是健忘……他转过头看到辰乐，不是，穿着熊耳女仆装戴着橘色假发的，笑眯眯地看着他的，

蕾蕾？？

当然还是辰乐啊，但是为什么在学校里穿成这样，李帝努瞪大了眼望着一脸纯真无辜的辰乐，他的裙摆是不是比在咖啡厅更短了点，太危险了——

“我给帝努哥的软糖呢？”

哦，原来是他给的，“等等…你怎么知道我叫什么”

辰乐指了指黑板，“哥今天值日吧？”

。

可能是真的被眼前这颗人型自走小熊软糖给甜晕了吧，最近脑子都不好使了，他的视线在辰乐牛奶布丁一样的脸和身体上游走，腿真的很细呢，但是大腿上的被白袜子边勒出来的肉看起来又很好捏，肌肉和脂肪的比例近乎完美呢——这么想着的时候辰乐，他的蕾蕾小姐，已经走过来跨坐到桌上，微张着双腿面对李帝努。

“哥其实在咖啡厅一直在看我吧？我都知道噢……我只是没和你说嘻嘻”

好危险，看上去是小熊软糖其实是泡了伏特加的酒心软糖吗，咬一口就醉到不省人事，那黑色的洛丽塔蓬蓬裙底下藏着的其实是少年的私密器官，想想还真是……有点新奇，李帝努伸手探到纱撑底下，摸到了滑滑的蕾丝一样的东西，然后猛地把一整条白色蕾丝花边内裤扯了出来。辰乐被这一下吓得发出了带着哭腔的叫声。

“我们蕾蕾…连里面也照顾的这么好吗，还说自己不喜欢穿女装……啧啧……”他把那块布举到辰乐面前，辰乐捂着脸装作害羞地直哼哼，

“哥哥不要逗我了……平时是穿普通的内裤的啊……嘤……”

李帝努往前坐了一点，握住男孩微微抬头的性器，刚才掀开裙子看到的性器是白皮肤的人才有的粉红色，真是从内到外都可爱的不行，怎么有这样可爱的人……被好好地套弄着下体的辰乐双手撑在略微摇晃的桌上，泛红的小脸因为羞耻和舒服的混合而有些扭曲在一起，饱满的嘴唇看上去很好亲，李帝努探过去在辰乐唇上吻了一下，然后扒下他单薄的女仆装的上身部分，那洁白的光滑的肩膀，手臂和胸脯就这么露了出来。

“！……哥哥……呜……冷……”

“马上让乐乐暖和……乖……”他低头直接闯入泡泡裙下，含住已经渗出液体的前端，直至整根柱身，辰乐被突然袭来的快感撞得几乎要晕过去，仅仅是口jiao就让他要爽的升天了，和帅哥做爱岂不是要死在人怀里——吞吐的幅度逐渐加大，辰乐干脆抱住李帝努的头，两条腿交叉着环在李帝努宽阔的背上，一只手开始揉捏自己立起的樱桃般的乳头，

“哥哥……蕾蕾的这里好痒……也吸吸蕾蕾的……”

“奶”这个字被他咽了回去，实在是太羞耻了，这种话他还是说不出口，李帝努却像明白了他的意思一样，从裙下抽出身，还留有辰乐jing液痕迹的嘴在乳头周围恶作剧般的打着转，故意避开敏感点，

辰乐的小拳头捶在李帝努身上像小猫咪撒娇，让李帝努更起了坏心，抬起头看辰乐气鼓鼓的脸，褪下自己的校服裤子，指指下身硬挺得可怕的欲望，

“乐乐也帮帮我嘛……这里难受………”

呵，男人——辰乐自己作为男生也有了这种想法，然而已经到这一步了，不做也不如做，他从桌上缓缓下来，伏到李帝努胯间，用询问的眼神望向对方，李帝努点了点头，辰乐撩起鬓角的头发，低头将滚烫的阳物全数没入口中，李帝努仰起头露出弧度好看的喉结，半闭着眼闷哼了几声，底下的男孩知道哥哥这是舒服了，更加卖力地舔弄起来。

“辰乐……舌头好软……”

“说啥呢，谁的舌头不软——嗯呼……好大……”

浓稠的乳白色的浊液喷射在辰乐手上和脸上，细细的眉毛也被弄脏了点，辰乐准备伸手去擦，被李帝努按住，然后凑上去一下一下地舔掉。被这一出搞得哑口无言的辰乐瞳孔地震中，转头就被李帝努抱到了教室后的储物柜上。冰凉的柜顶让辰乐小小地颤抖了一下，李帝努干脆脱掉校服上衣垫在辰乐光裸的屁股底下。

“这样就不冷了吧”“嗯嗯”

接下来的步骤他们俩都心知肚明，李帝努却不是很着急，手顺着白色丝袜一直从脚踝摸到大腿根部，在胯部揉捏了几下，辰乐已经难耐的不行，发出娇滴滴的乞求的呻吟声，两条腿晃来晃去像在挣扎，他不知道那根东西插入自己体内的过程会多痛，但他不管，这时候连疼痛都是快感的一部分，他只想他的小帅哥快点用粗大的肉棒好好疼爱自己，

哥哥也太耐得住性子了，小男孩绝望地想，再这样下去不用他插进来自己就可以cum untouched，好羞耻……会被说成欲求不满的淫乱小孩吧，他眼泪汪汪地抓着李帝努肌肉分明青筋暴起的手臂抽抽答答地求他进来，不管怎么样进来就好，进来就好……

那就如你所愿。

也不管下午放学后的教室会不会有人路过甚至进来，两个被欲望禁锢的少年就这样结合了。李帝努的进入并没有很快，因为扩张不够还在翕合的穴口磨蹭了几下，辰乐却已经整个人陷入扑面袭来的快感中，如果不是帝努哥，他可能这辈子都不知道自己还会如此喜欢疼痛，喜欢到那个本不是用来做爱的小穴几乎很快就像吸住了李帝努的性器一样。李帝努钳着辰乐细细的脚踝和小腿就开始加大冲撞的力度，像要弄碎这颗软糖一般，每进出一次就翻出一点内壁的鲜红的肠肉，滋滋的交合声充斥着整个屋子。

李帝努本来一条腿跪在柜子上，另一条腿站在地上支撑，操红眼了干脆双腿都跪上去，发狠一般地在辰乐，他的蕾蕾身上发泄过剩的性欲。欲仙欲死的辰乐已经从一开始的坐姿变成完全仰卧的状态，躺在柜顶侧着头眯着眼望向前方的摆满书桌的教室，一只手随着李帝努的动作幅度套弄着自己被体液沾得黏答答的下身，

“哈啊……哥…………好舒服………要疯了………♡”

“是吗？”李帝努将身下人的白里透红楚楚可怜的脸掰向自己，“那就好好看着我”

他埋头吻了上去，不再是一开始轻柔的嘴唇相碰，而是激烈的，se情的交换唾液的舌吻，到最后两人快窒息了才放开，辰乐呆呆地望着李帝努汗湿的精致的五官，感觉自己像被灌了五大瓶烈酒般，理智飞升到九霄云外，可以的话他愿意一直就这样和李帝努做爱，一直下去到死在这里也没关系，

“哥哥……好爱你………好喜欢你………”

李帝努“辰乐”“乐乐”“蕾蕾”乱七八糟地低声叫着，恐怕自己也不知道自己在说什么了，他在辰乐汗津津的洁白漂亮的额头上落下一吻，虔诚地说，

“我也好爱你，我可以用一辈子爱你吗？”

Got you crazy

you're a mess now

yea baby that's all it is

yea baby that's all it is

It's called revenge now

You gotta let it down comma

got you good and I'm mad

——————————————END————————————


End file.
